


Piece of Cake

by TiffanyF



Category: Death Note, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, OOC, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of one man behind the title of "World's Greatest Detective" there are two. Two brilliant minds that live beyond the ages solving crimes no one else know exist. When the Death Note appears in Japan, the two turn their attentions to the country, and find there is only one that could possibly be the killer. The question is, can they kill him before he makes his attempt upon their lives?</p>
<p>Do not own. Do not claim. No money made for this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am borrowing liberally from the manga, anime, and movies. There are lines in here that belong to the canon and I make no claim upon them at all. As always, I believe it is easy to see which are theirs and which are mine.

The large mansion, known to the locals as Mystery Manner, looked ordinary enough from the outside. Situated outside London, England, the house was known only to be the home of an eccentric gentleman and his adult son, although neither man was ever seen. Local rumor said the father was, in fact, quite insane and under his son’s constant care to avoid the scandal placing him in professional care would cause the family. Only an old man servant appeared at regular intervals to handle the day-to-day affairs such as food purchase, paying the bills, and collecting the mail.

This was all, in fact, untrue; well, except the servant buying food and paying the bills. Even great detectives have to eat and like to be warm.

That was who lived in the house, the two greatest detectives, some would argue the greatest minds, in the world. Together they worked almost nonstop solving cases that either stumped the law enforcement community, or cases no one ever realized were there at all. Both were far more eccentric than any of their neighbors could possibly imagine, and they were not father and son. That was a fiction they maintained to avoid questions. Theirs was a special and unique relationship, one that suited them perfectly.

So, one of the hardest, complex, and most dangerous cases they were ever involved in began quite simply. It began with the report of a single, remarkable and unexplainable death.


	2. Chapter 2

As with anyone, each detective had his own methods and preferences while working, and the house was large enough to accommodate them both. The main room on the second floor of the west wing was completely empty save a computer, and a table loaded with sweets. The young man in front of the computer, positioned on the floor rather than on a desk, had wild black hair that stood up in all directions. His large black eyes had dark circles under them and, when combined with his extremely pale skin, made him look not unlike a panda. He was hunched over, not just because he was studying the computer monitor, but because that was his normal posture. He had on a white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and was barefoot. As he studied the information in front of him, he munched on what, at first glance, appeared to be a shish-kabob, but was made of various cakes and doughnuts in place of veggies and meat.

He didn’t look up or change position when the door behind him opened. “Take a look at this.” He picked up another dough-kabob with just his forefinger and thumb and held it out.

The man who walked into the room was tall, thin, and hawkish with slicked black hair, piercing gray eyes and equally pale skin. “More deaths?” he asked, crossing the room. He took the offered treat and sat down next to his lover. “Where now?”

“America, France, England, China, Japan and Russia,” the young man replied. He took a piece of strawberry cake and ate it slowly. “Japan again, Will. It all comes back to Japan.”

“Where’s Watari?” Will asked after swallowing a piece of fudge brownie.

“At the ICPO/INTERPOL meeting. I plan to address them today to ensure they understand the scope of what we’re dealing with.” He opened a new window on the computer. “This concerns me, there are already thousands of pages dedicated to this monster. They’ve named him Kira and claim he’s a god sent to cleanse the world of wickedness.”

“I see what you mean.” They sat in silence for a moment, finishing up the sweets. Then Will glanced over at his lover. “You’re planning to travel to Japan, aren’t you, Lee?”

“I believe there is no other viable alternative. I’m positive the killer is there and I will bring him to justice,” Lee said. “How is your most recent case?”

“Finished. I’ll travel with you, if i may. It could just be possible that it will take us both to bring this killer to light.”

Lee nodded. “I look forward to working together again, it’s been far too long.”

“What do the numbers look like?”

“At least 97% that our killer is Japanese, or at least in Japan. 100% that will will continue killing until he is stopped; and at least a 67% chance that I will have to show my face before the case is complete.”

“How many of those did you just make up?”

“That’s my secret.” Lee picked up another dough-kabob and started eating. “There is no logical explanation for these deaths, will. No scientific reason that anyone would be able to kill multiple victims simultaneously around the world in any way.”

“Perhaps we need to seek a religious answer,” Will replied. He tilted Lee’s chin up and kissed him softly.

“The same religions that scorn us?”

They both glanced down when the computer beeped three times. “Ah, Watari has arrived and is ready for me,” Lee said. He picked up his tea cup, again using only his thumb and forefinger, and drank to ensure his throat was clear. “Stay. I want you to hear what they are saying. What we are up against.”

Will nodded and shifted until he was sitting on the wood floor behind his lover. Lee was a minimalist while working, although he would concede the point if Will needed a chair in the winter. The older man nibbled on another piece of cake as he listened to the voices coming over the computer’s audio system. It was the same old story, no one wanted to take responsibility for the investigation, only blame was being spread around freely. He smiled as Watari’s voice echoed through the room, causing the arguments and insults to stutter and die out. Will knew the older man would be in his trademark trench coat and hat, completely obscuring his appearance.

“L will now speak,” Watari said.

Lee leaned forward and pushed the button on the microphone next to the computer, activating both it and the software that altered his voice. “Good afternoon, members of the ICPO, this is L,” he said. “The case before us is unprecedented in scope and difficulty - and is a monstrous crime of mass murder that must be stopped at all costs! In order to solve it and bring the suspect to justice, I request the full cooperation of police worldwide, with a resolution to that effect passed at the INTERPOL meeting today.”

Will waited until the microphone was off and then stood to fix them both tea. “You love causing a stir, don’t you?”

“I need to remind them who is in charge from time to time,” Lee smiled. “The fact that they didn’t even realize these deaths are connected, let alone that they’re murder, speaks to the lax attitude of law enforcement today. It is not something I will support.”

“You would have despaired of the police in my age,” Will sighed. He handed Lee a mug of strangely red tea and went to fetch the sugar bowl. “Lee, how are you planning to prove our suspect is in Japan?”

“I’ll use the media, of course.” Lee leaned against Will with a soft sigh. “Kira uses the news and internet to obtain information on his victims, so I plan to use one of his tools to trap him.”

“I look forward to it,” Will smiled.

“L, the motion you requested has been passed,” Watari said, via the computer.

Lee leaned forward and pushed the button again. “Good, now I strongly request the cooperation of the Japanese National Police Agency in particular,” he said.

“What, but why Japan?” a strange voice asked.

“It is highly probable that our suspect is Japanese,” Lee replied. “And, if not Japanese, that he is in Japan.”

“But how? On what evidence?” the voice asked.

Will bit back a laugh as his lover continued. “Why Japan? I think I’ll be able to show you very soon, when I directly confront our killer. I therefore request that the investigation be headquartered in Japan.” Lee released the button and leaned back again. “It’s very distracting to have you shaking behind me while I’m trying to talk.”

“My apologies.” Will kissed Lee’s neck. “It is just so very remarkable that they are blind to what is obvious to us.”

“They haven’t even connected his first murder to him,” Lee said. “I’m planning to reveal that oversight when I confront Kira.”

“We are far too alike at times. Where do you have your impostor hidden, Lee?”

“What makes you think I have a criminal hidden away merely to act as me where there is a high probability they’ll be killed?”

“Because, like me, you know that the system isn’t always correct and there are times when letting a criminal go is the best choice you can make,” Will replied with a small smile. “Especially should you happen to have enough evidence to retire them for good, unless you have need of their skills.”

“As it happens, one of my recent cases was never publicized and the killer’s name could be my own,” Lee said. “He’s willing to do anything in a plea bargain, so he shall be me on a very special newscast that will draw Kira out. If Kira’s ego is as large and inflated as I believe, then this shall be remarkably successful. However, if I’ve misread my opponent, it will all fail.”  
****

Will left his lover alone to finish what cases he had remaining and walked to his own room on the main floor of the west wing. He knew that Watari would have everything they needed set up when they arrived in Japan, but Will liked to be prepared and set about packing his own bag for the trip.

His was a room full of books, scrapbooks, chemicals and criminal relics. Although he quit smoking during the Second World War, he still kept his pipe rack on the mantle above the fireplace, holding a pipe in his mouth helped him to think. His computer, a set-up similar to Lee’s, was on a large desk in front of an even larger window that looked out over the estate. There were days when Will missed London, the feel of the city around him, but knew the countryside was much more suitable for the work he did now.

He finally sank into his desk chair was a small sigh and picked up the glass of water he’d left on his desk. Will had grown accustomed to sweets since Lee came into his life, but he didn’t like the taste they always left in his mouth. It was strange to reflect upon, but he almost couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t have the younger detective in his life.

“Will, are you ready?” Lee asked from the doorway. “Watari is already on his way to Japan to set events in motion for me.”

“We have tickets?”

“As always, Watari has taken care of everything. We’re traveling as father and son again. I do wish he’d come up with something a little more original.”

Will laughed. “You know how well it suits our purposes,” he said, standing. “Lee, before we leave, I want you to know how special you are to me.”

“You believe we are going to our deaths?”

“I believe that we don’t know what we’re dealing with and we shouldn’t assume anything.” Will pulled Lee in against him and claimed the smaller man’s mouth in a deep, searching kiss. “I cannot lose you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Watari had, as he always did, performed above all expectations. He’d booked Lee and Will a large multi-room hotel suite and, by the time they arrived, set up their computers, networked them and downloaded the latest case information. There was also a large supply of sweets for Lee and tea for them both.

“Where’s Watari now?” Will asked as he fixed to mugs of red tea.

“At the NPA. He’s there to monitor the task force and relay information,” Lee replied. He perched on the sofa in his normal style, knees to his chest and feet under him, and turned on the TV before double-checking his laptop and microphone. “It looks like everything is ready.”

“Do you think this will work?”

“Thank you.” Lee took the tea and sugar from his lover. “I don’t know. If I have accurately estimated Kira’s ego, attitude and mindset, then there is a high probability of success. However, this is more to test a few theories than anything else.”

“I look forward to hearing the speech you wrote for your decoy.” Will sat down next to his lover and leaned back. “Now, let us see what we can learn.”

The special broadcast began on Watari’s signal. Both Lee and Will watched closely, almost fearing to blink in case they missed something. The method of murder was still something neither of them had been able to deduce. The way the killer worked defied all logic.”

Lee was stunned into inaction when his decoy suddenly died from a heart attack. He bit his thumb for a long moment, then leaned forward to activate both his Gothic “L” trademark and his microphone. “I, I don’t believe it. This was an experiment to test an idea I had, but I never really thought that; Kira, it seems you can kill without direct contact with your victims. So I was right. I couldn’t believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.” Lee managed to collect himself. “Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed Lind L. Taylor, the man you saw on your TV, he was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today, at this hour. That wasn’t me. His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media and went unreported even on the internet. So, it seems there are criminals you know nothing about. But know this. I, L, do, in fact, exist. So come on, kill me if you can! What are you waiting for? Come on, go ahead and kill me! I’m still here, can’t you do it, Kira?”

It was all Will could do to sit by silently and listen to his lover goad a known killer. He was starting to understand how his old friend, dead far too many years, felt during the long years of their partnership. Will thought an apology to his long-suffering and infinitely patient friend.

“Evidently you aren’t able to kill me. So there are people you can’t kill, that’s a valuable clue,” Lee continued. “Now I’ll give you some information in return. Although it was announced that this was being televised globally, in actuality it was broadcast only in the Kanto region around Tokyo. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that’s no longer necessary, Kira. You are in the Kanto region of Japan. And, although the police have missed this, your first victim was the Skinjuku killer who took eight people hostage in a nursery school. His crime, when compared to those notorious murderers who’ve died of heart attacks, was not very serious. Moreover, this case was only reported in Japan. That was all the information I needed. I knew that you are in Japan, and that your first victim was nothing more than a guinea pig to test out your powers. I didn’t expect this to work so perfectly, but now I dare say it won’t be long before I send you to die. Kira, it would interest me greatly to know how you carry out your murders, but that is something I can learn after I catch you. Kira, I will find and dispose of you if it’s the last thing I do! I. AM. JUSTICE. Until we meet again, Kira.”

Lee let the microphone button go and leaned back only to find himself on his back staring up into familiar gray eyes. “Will?”

“It pains me to hear you calmly taunt a known murderer, trying to get him to kill you,” Will replied. He slid his hands up under Lee’s white shirt and rested them over his heart.

“There’s at least a 60% chance Kira needs to know what his victims look like in order to kill them,” Lee replied. “I plan to have the task force double check this fact for me. What I need from you is a database of Kira’s known and potential victims.”

“Even with our resources, Lee, that will take time.”

“I know, but I can’t entrust so delicate a task to anyone else.” Lee reached up and cupped his lover’s cheek gently. “We’re not going to get much rest from here on out.”

“Not that we ever do.” Will leaned into the touch and was moving down to kiss his lover when the computer beeped three times. “There are times when I swear Watari watches us and picks the worst time to ring.”

Lee chuckled and reached for the microphone. “What is it, Watari?”

“The task force is awaiting your next orders.”

“Very well, tell them I will join them in a moment.” He released the button and looked back up at his lover. “And thus it begins.”

“I’ll start with criminals in Japan and branch out from there,” Will said. He pushed up and left the living room for his own more advanced computer set-up. He knew Lee wanted him hidden and respected that.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Will worked almost nonstop on creating an international criminal database, adding and updating as reports of more deaths came to them. He found it easier to simply hack into various police computer systems, sometimes depressingly easy, and copy all their data, leaving behind a patch that would update his system any time someone new was entered into the original system. He took breaks only to eat, nap, and fix red tea for both Lee and himself.

The younger detective left his perch in front of his laptop only when the task force was off running down various leads or compiling information. Then he would either get more sweets or stand at one of the windows staring out over the city. Will know that he was wondering exactly where Kira was, and what their killer was thinking.

As much as Lee loved his home in the country, he also loved the lights of a city at night. He found they helped him think, and he was thinking about every tiny thing connected to the Kira case.

_Why couldn’t Kira kill me that time_ Lee wondered, staring out the window. _Is it because I’m not a criminal? That can’t be the only reason. Considering the circumstances he definately would have done it if he could. So it’s got to be because he doesn’t know what I look like. That’s the only logical conclusion. But what is the best way to test this?_

“L.” Watari’s voice broke the silence.

“Yes, what is it, Watari?” Lee asked.

“The task force is starting its meeting.”

“Good, link me up, please.”

Lee’s connection to the task force came to life as they were about to discuss the victims. He settled on the couch with a plate of cake and listened.

“We’ve been able to determine that details regarding all of those believed to be victims, criminals who have died of sudden heart attacks, was available in Japan,” one of the officers reported. “As for the times of death, which L was especially interested in, 68% of the victims died on a weekday between 4pm and 2am local time. On weekends and national holidays, the time of death was scattered between 11am and about 2am.”

Lee bit his thumb and started to slot the new information into what he already knew about the case. The immediate conclusion was obvious, but Lee had long since learned not to jump to the most obvious answer first. The new information would make a good test for another theory he had about the case, one he hadn’t shared with anyone, not even Will.

He focused his attention back on the computer when he heard his name. “Thank you, I feel like we’re getting a little closer,” Lee said. “Now, I’ve got another request for you if you don’t mind. This is for the squads in charge of victims, media and the internet. I’d like you to investigate once more how the victims were reported in the Japanese media. Namely I want to know if the reports included photographs or footage showing the faces of the criminals who later died. Thank you for your help.”

Lee glanced up when Will walked into the room. “Are you at a place you can stop?”

“Let me make some tea, order supper and I’m all yours,” Will replied. “Did anything good come from the meeting today?”

Lee stood and went back to the window. “That’s what I wanted to discuss with you,” he said. “From the times our criminal victims have been dying, I believe Kira is a student. At least, that’s what I told the task force.”

“And you yet have doubts?” Will sipped his tea and picked up the phone. “Do you want ice cream on your pie, Lee?”

“Please, and more cakes as well. It occurs to me that it’s still an unknown factor how Kira kills his victims.” He paused while Will ordered their food for the evening. “If it is possible for Kira to kill knowing only a name and a face, is it outside the realm of possibility that he can do more?”

“You think he’s trying to lead you to a false conclusion,” Will said. He sat down on the sofa with a soft sigh. “The database is finished, by the way. We’ll have information before the task force.”

“Good.” Lee perched on the seat next to Will and leaned against him. “I think Kira wants us to believe he is a student and will do something within the next few days to show me he isn’t, to make us question ourselves. But consider if it’s all a blind, that Kira really is a student and the following days will be the false trail.”

Will sighed and drained his tea. “The task force, being the short-sighted idiots they are, will rush after the new trail ignoring any evidence to the contrary,” he said. “Kira is smart, Lee, probably smarter than every member of the task force, and maybe on par with us.”

“I know, which makes our tasks even harder.” He pulled out his cell phone, answered, and held it to his ear, thumb and finger framing the outline, wrist towards the ceiling and his elbow out. “Yes?”

“There is a new case which requires immediate attention,” Watari said. “You were specifically requested.”

“Will shall have to take it, he can work under the name L as well,” Lee replied. “Please send all the information to him.”

“Very well, do either of you require anything this evening?”

“Just newspapers and magazines for Will. Thank you, Watari.”

“A case?” Will asked once Lee was off the phone.

“I do hope you don’t mind my volunteering you like that,” Lee smiled. “At the moment I can’t risk losing focus on the Kira investigation.”

“Of course not. I’m sure it will be depressingly simple in the end,” Will said. “Now, let’s eat.”  
****

Over the next three days the database Will set up reported twenty-three deaths per day, one every hour, as if proving Lee’s fear that a false trail was being laid before them. Lee listened as the task force immediately started debating whether Kira was a student, nibbling on his thumb, and waited for the perfect moment to remind everyone that he, L, was very much in the room.

“That isn’t it!” he finally exclaimed. “It’s true that he might not be a student, but that isn’t what Kira is trying to tell us! What Kira is saying is that he’s free to set the time of death as he pleases.”

“What shall we do now, L?” Chief Yagami asked.

“Continue investigating as you have been and I’ll be in touch shortly.” Lee left his perch on the couch and shuffled into the room Will was using as an office. “How is the case in France coming?”

“I believe it is the Professor once again,” Will replied. “For now, there is nothing I can do. What’s happening with Kira?”

“Kira has access to the task force computers.” Lee perched in the spare desk chair. “Or, at the very least, access to information in the task force room.”

Will turned to give his lover his full attention. “There’s a leak in the case?”

“I suspected there was, which was why I told the task force there was a strong possibility Kira is a student,” Lee replied. He picked up Will’s tea and sipped it. “Then, as if mocking the very notion, as I predicted, Kira systematically eliminated twenty-three prisoners at intervals of exactly one hour over the next three days. He has proven he can set the time of death for his victims, Will. Kira is telling me, at the very least, he has ultimate control over where and when his victims die. I suspect he may be able to control more, but have no data yet.”

“So the question becomes not how does he kill or who he is, but rather how is he receiving NPA and confidential police information?”

“Can you set up something that will alert us if any computer in the task force office is hacked?”

“you know it is more probable a member of the task force is talking with Kira,” Will replied. “Or, heaven forbid, Kira is on the task force.”

Lee sat for a moment, nibbling on his thumb. “I believe I need tea,” he finally said. “And not this kind.”

“I can bug the task force computers, Lee,” Will said as they moved back into the main room, “but I’ll need Watari’s help from the NPA as it can’t all be done remotely.”

“I’ll let Watari know to get everything ready.” Lee perched back on the sofa. “We’ll tell the task force that we’re installing devices that will update case information more quickly and...” Movement from the computer monitor caught his eye. Three task force members were resigning. “So it begins, and so early too. I thought it would take longer than this.”

Will handed Lee a mug of red tea and place the pot on the table along with the sugar bowl. “What will your next move be?”

“Kira believes he has the upper hand and also that he’s leading me around like a fool.” Lee sipped the tea and passed the cup to Will. “I believe it’s time to do something to up the ante a little. Can you also get me information on every member of the task force, their family and friends?”

“Easily.”

“Then, my dear Will, it’s time to put the heat back on Kira.”  
****

Will and Watari “updated” the task force computers over the next two days, the bugs linking back to one of Will’s computers. He also put together the requested list of task force members, family and friends for Will, a simple task once he was in the system. It depressed Will how little security there was, and he wondered if it was how Kira was obtaining information as well.

“One hundred and forty one people have access to our investigation?” Lee flipped through the pages with a frown. “There are too many for us to check personally, and I refuse to risk anyone else.”

“If I might point something out, Lee, this page was interesting.” Will pointed to a single sheet near the top of the stack. “I did some checking. Soichiro Yagami is in charge of the task force and his son, Light, is listed as having aided the NPA in the past.”

Lee sat up quickly and started throwing papers to the side. “Where is their file?” he demanded.

“There.”

“Seventeen years old and a student at Daikoku Private Academy,” Lee read. “He’s ranked first in the nation-wide college practice exams and attends a prep school as well.”

“I believe I can shadow one individual,” Will said, gray eyes twinkling. “If you’ll have Watari supply me with the proper documentation.”

Lee looked up at his lover. “Are you sure you really want to do this? There is a 75% possibility this is Kira.”

“And I know not to tell him my real or full name once he’s seen my face.” Will leaned over and kissed Lee, tongue slipping easily into his lover’s mouth. “Or, if Watari can find me the supplies, I can create a suitable disguise.”

“You are a master of them.” Lee leaned forward and clicked on the microphone. “Watari, step outside for a moment and go where no one will hear you.”

“Yes, what is it, L?” Watari asked a moment later.

“Will has located a suspect and plans to tail him,” Lee replied. “Will you make up a fake FBI badge and ID for him?”

“Yes, of course. Anything else?”

Lee smiled. “It’s time to move to phase two, Watari. Let the task force know that the FBI is entering Japan, but do not tell them anything more. Let them draw their own conclusions so we can learn what they are thinking,” Lee said. “Then, if I am right, we should be able to move onto phase three rather quickly.”

“Understood, L. I’ll have everything in place by morning,” Watari said. “Do you wish to address the task force tonight?”

“No, let them finish for the day and then they may leave if they wish,” Lee said. “I want to see what Kira does now.”  
****

Will was surprised when Lee came back into the other room with him, and curled up in his lap. “I am not going to die, Lee,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around his younger lover. “I made you a promise years ago that I would never leave you, and I never will.”

“The night you gave me my name.”

“It pained me that no one seemed willing to give you a proper name, not even Wammy, when he more or less adopted you,” Will said. He kissed the messy black hair and pulled his lover in closer. “I don’t know that you knew how much I’d already been told about you before we actually met. Wammy has always been so proud of you.”

“I knew that you knew I make up about half of my statistics,” Lee smiled. “You must admit I was correct when I said there was at least a 73% chance you wanted something more than to be my friend.”

“At least I waited until you were of age before inviting you to my bed,” Will said. He nipped Lee’s neck playfully. “When this case is finished, Lee, we should take a working holiday in France and see if we cannot best the Professor once and for all.”

“But then you would be so bored.” Lee leaned back just enough that he could look into his lover’s eyes.

“Only until a new arch-villain appeared. The United States is sill requesting our aid in locating and eliminating Bin Laden and all his followers.”

Lee rolled his eyes. “How many times must we tell them we do not participate in mass genocide?”

“Apparently more than twice. I’m almost tempted to take care of the situation myself, if we did not have such a high case load.”

“It’s probably just as well,” Lee replied. He cuddled back in and closed his eyes. “France does sound nice.”

“Then we’ll go,” Will said as his lover’s breathing evened out and the younger man fell asleep. “You deserve a break, my beloved.”


	5. Chapter 5

Will was able to follow Light Yagami for two days with no problems or anything case-breaking. He saw a college-bound senior serious about his studied. That itself wasn’t too surprising given the rest of the report they’d seen on him, but there was still something that bothered will. It was almost as if Light was too perfect. Will had been a serious student when the mood was on him, and even he hadn’t been as studious as Light. He began to wonder how much of the young man’s life was an act, especially after he realized Light had a habit of talking to himself as if there was someone else there. Will had excellent hearing and would swear he heard the name Ryuk a couple of times. As light seemed old for an invisible friend, Will wasn’t sure what was going on, but filled it away for further consideration.

He knew the moment he was spotted. It was just after one of those one-sided conversations. Light paused in the middle of the road and looked back. Will kept walking at the same pace, passed Light and continued on down the street, turning at the corner. He’d learned years ago that the worst thing to do when shadowing a suspect was to stop and keep your distance if they stopped. Will watched from another location as Light entered his family home, and then left to return to the hotel.  
****

“Welcome back,” Lee said from his perch on the couch. “Anything?”

“I was spotted,” Will replied. He poured himself a mug of red tea and sat down next to his lover. “It was weird, Lee. Do you recall my comment that young Yagami appears to be in the habit of talking to himself as if conversing with another?”

Lee nodded, his mouth full of strawberry short cake. “Mmmph bmph u oo.”

“Indeed, much as I do,” Will smiled. “I am positive it was not Light Yagami who spotted me tailing him, Lee. I just don’t know what did.”

“This deserves further study,” Lee said after swallowing. “Do you feel as if you are in danger?”

“No, he appears harmless enough. If Light Yagami is Kira then he is a remarkable actor. I believe tomorrow will be the day he sees my ID.”

“How?”

“I’m rather curious to see that myself.”

They both paused and glanced down when the computer beeped three times. Lee leaned forward and clicked on the microphone. “What is it, Watari?”

“L, there are reports just in of three unusual cardiac arrest victims,” Watari reported.

Both Lee and Will leaned forward, Lee almost over-balancing and falling off the sofa. “Unusual?” he asked.

“I will send you images of the pictures and note,” Watari replied.

“Thanks you.”

“What has Kira done now?” Will asked once the microphone was off.

“Let’s see.” Lee opened both files and glanced over them. “A note expressing fear of Kira,” he said, thumb going to his mouth. “it could just be the criminal acting on his own, but Kira can control the time of death. Could it be he can also manipulate the victims’ actions right before they die?”

Will sat in silence, letting his lover think through the new information, although he did pour them each a mug of black tea and pushed the sugar bowl closer to Lee. He didn’t see why it should be outside the realm of possibility for Kira to be able to control everything, although it made things that much harder.

Lee leaned forward and pushed the button on the microphone again. “Chief! Regarding the latest victims, please only tell the media the cause of death was cardiac arrest,” he said. “There is a strong possibility Kira used these latest victims to test something and we don’t want him to learn the outcome.”

“What are you thinking?” Will asked once the microphone was off again.

“If Kira used those criminals as a test, he’s about to start something,” Lee replied. He ignored the tea in front of him and started munching on the sugar cubes. “If I’m right, and Kira does make a move now, you might notice some odd behavior. However, if these deaths weren’t a test, this note and picture might be some kind of message.”

“It’s also possible he’s just toying with you.”

“Look at the first word of every sentence,” Lee said. “It reads L, do you know.”

A beeping from the other room caught Will’s attention. “That’s the alert program Watari and I installed,” he said, standing quickly. “Someone just accessed a task force computer illegally.”

Lee followed his lover into the other room and perched on a chair while Will tracked down the hacker’s information. “Well?”

“This guy is good, Lee. He probably doesn’t think he’s leaving any traces behind and, if not for this new program, he wouldn’t be,” Will said. “It’s Light Yagami. He’s on his father’s work computer remotely.”

“Interesting.” Lee’s right thumb went back to his mouth and he chewed on it for a few minutes. “This kid is easily as intelligent as either of us, Will. While we still have no proof he is Kira, he is illegally accessing confidential information. But if we were to question him, all he has to say is that he’s helping his father with the Kira case.”

“Would his father lie for him?”

“I don’t know and, at this time, don’t want to find out. If we show our hand too early, we run the risk of alerting Kira that we are on his trail.”

“Based on what happens tomorrow, it might be time to trim the task force,” Will commented. “The FBI Director has agreed to help us?”

“He has, thanks to the resolution passed at the ICPO meeting,” Lee said. “It’s almost time to ‘kill’ the FBI agents investigating the task force. Do you have everything prepared?”

“Of course, just let me know when you require it.”

Lee spun his chair a couple of times and sighed. “Do you think I’m a fool for showing myself to the task force like this?”

“No, I agree that it is the only way to force Kira into the open,” Will said, “especially if it is Light Yagami. He won’t be able to resist trying to join the task force once he learns you are meeting with them personally.”

“And Kira will try to kill me.”

“An interesting conundrum, is it not?” Will asked.

“In a way I look forward to seeing what will happen once my real name is learned, and yours as well.”

“Curious to the last.”

“Of course.” Lee glanced over at his lover. “I’m hungry, Will, and not for sweets or red tea.”

Will nodded. “Let me inform Watari and we’ll go out. I’m sure we’ll be able to find exactly what you’re looking for.”


	6. Chapter 6

Will was correct in his prediction that something would happen the next day. He was puzzled by the illogical actions of both the bus-jacker and Light Yagami. It all seemed rather staged to the older detective, but Light did see Will’s fake FBI badge. If that was the sole purpose of the whole event then it went well, even if Light thought it was a fake ID because Watari used Will’s real middle and last names - Sherlock Holmes - on the card. Will was able to convince Light his mother was such a huge fan of the books that she really had given him that name. Sometimes Will wondered at Watari’s sense of humor.

Lee’s reaction to the news was mixed. He wasn’t sure how to fit the events into the case against Kira, if Light Yagami was Kira. Lee knew that without his lover’s first and second middle names the badge information was worthless, but it still bothered him that Watari would use something so close to Will’s real name when they knew that was one of the things Kira needed in order to kill his victims.

Plus the _L, do you know_ message was still bothering him. Lee had a feeling that it was just Kira’s way of taunting him, of saying ‘I can do whatever I want and you can’t stop me’. He was equally aware that it could have a deeper meaning as well. He knew the only thing he could do there was wait for more messages to come.

The beeping of his computer pulled him from his musings. Lee turned from the window as Watari’s face appeared on the monitor. “L.” 

“Yes? What is it, Watari?” 

“Another Kira victim has left something like a suicide note.” 

“Great. Scan it and sent it to me.” Lee perched in front of the computer and opened the file, his black eyes tracking immediately to the first word of every sentence. “Gods of Death.” 

“What?” Will asked from the doorway. 

Lee held up a thin finger. “Watari, there might be more victims leaving notes like this. Tell the police to keep a close watch on all the prisons.” 

“Understood.” 

“Another message?” Will asked. 

“With a reference to shinigami,” Lee replied. “Is it possible such beings exist?” 

“I don’t see why not. Do you want me to research all possible meanings behind the shinigami and the words Gods of Death?” 

“Yes, please. It’s possible this is just a game, but we cannot afford to overlook even a single clue,” Lee said. “Will, our plans go into effect next week.” 

“What if the NPA wants to view the bodies?” 

“I’ll tell them they were sent back to the United States immediately for autopsy and burial at the request of the FBI Director. He has already been briefed on what to say if questioned. Watari has been working with him. This will draw Kira out, Will. It has to.”  
**** 

The next week passed with the usual deaths, but nothing new from either Kira or the task force. Finally Lee gave Watari the go ahead to move to phase three of their plan. As expected, none of the task force members were pleased to learn they’d been under investigation on L’s orders, and then the rumblings started. 

“Lee, you are not going to believe this,” Will said, sitting next to his lover on the couch. “How many have left?” 

“None, so far; this honor is stronger than their fear at this point,” Lee said, watching the task force via his computer. “What did you find?” 

“Nothing helpful on the shinigami, but there really was an FBI agent in Japan and he died from a heart attack,” Will said holding out a folder. “His name was Raye Penber and, as far as the doctors can tell, it was just stress.” 

Lee took the folder between his forefingers and thumbs and started looking through it. “Any indication he was attempting to track Kira?” 

“A notebook of news clippings and his own notes,” Will said. “I’ve contacted the hospital and they’re going to send it to Watari at the NPA.” 

“We won’t know until the case is over whether he was a Kira victim or not,” Lee sighed. “I’ll have Watari contact the FBI Director for me. Ah, things are coming to a head faster than I anticipated.” Lee’s right thumb went to his mouth as he listened to the speech Chief Yagami gave the task force members. Lee realized he should probably feel guilty for lying to the people working on the Kira case, but 141 people were too much of a liability. He needed to be absolutely positive that those he showed himself to were the most dedicated of the group. 

Once Chief Yagami left the room, Watari appeared on the monitor. “L, another victim left a note,” he said. “I’ll scan it for you.” 

Lee leaned forward, eager to see what the next part of the message was. He fell of the sofa when the words _love apples_ appeared in front of him. “Damn you, Kira!” 

“Are you all right?” Will asked, staring down at his lover. 

“I just lost my balance.” Lee climbed back to his feet and resettled on the couch. “So Kira was playing with me.” 

“Perhaps and then again, perhaps not,” Will said. “There is so much we won’t know until the case is over.” 

“True.” Lee picked up his tea, sipped the red liquid and made a face before adding more sugar. “Will you ensure there is a fresh selection of sweets fro when the task force arrives?” 

“Of course, but you know not everyone loves sugar as much as you, my little addict.” 

Lee frowned. “It’s late at night, wouldn’t they want something sweet to help them stay awake?” 

“Leave it to me,” Will said, refraining from mentioning that eight in the evening was hardly late for most people. With the hours the detectives kept, working cases around the world, it always seemed late to them, and Lee always thought it was time for cake. “Chief Yagami has returned.” 

“So he has, and more agents remain than I thought.” 

“Glad to have you back, Chief.” Matsuda’s voice came over the computer. 

“Him, however, I expected,” Lee murmured, thumb back in his mouth. 

Will laughed and wrapped an arm around Lee. “Someone always has to be around to remind us of the positives in the world.” 

“Yes, but he overdoes it,” Lee said. “The only one I am absolutely sure about is Chief Yagami, and even then, I cannot reliably predict how he will react once his son is named as a suspect in our investigation.” 

“Much as Watari would were you a suspect in a murder investigation.” 

“Perhaps. The task force will suggest I am Kira, Will. Watch.” He leaned forward and activated the microphone. “I have great faith in those of you who were brave and committed enough to remain.” 

“Uh, just a minute,” Aizawa said. “L says he has faith in us, but we don’t have faith in L. We can’t trust him.” 

Will bit his lip to keep from laughing as - just as Lee predicted - the NPA started suggesting that L was Kira. It was exactly as Lee said, down to the last detail. Once everything quieted down, Lee pushed the microphone button again. “As I said earlier, I have great faith in you. Watari.” 

As Watari turned his laptop around, Lee started typing. A few keystrokes sent the already prepared messages to the sister computer. “Now we shall see how many are truly serious,” Lee said. “You are my ace, will. Stay hidden from the task force until the time is right.” 

“I enjoy working from the shadows,” Will smiled, “but don’t you think they’ll grow suspicious of an area they’re not allowed to enter?” 

“Perhaps, but I believe they’ll be too polite to mention it,” Lee replied. He stood and went to the window. “Plus I’m eccentric. I shall not allow any questions. Stay close and listen?” 

“Of course. I look forward to their reactions when they see you for the first time.” Will cupped his lover’s face and leaned in, kissing him softly. Lee placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and, with a little help, was able to wrap his legs around Will’s waist while, at the same time, deepening the kiss. 

Will was always amused at how much like a monkey his younger lover was, and he worried at how little Lee weighed in spite of how much sugar his consumed on a daily basis. Will knew they didn’t have much time, but wanted to take advantage of the rare mood Lee was in. Normally they limited their contact during cases to kisses and hugs and, as that was much of their lives, time together in bed was rare. It told Will, more than anything could, exactly how upset his lover was over the Kira case. 

“Need you,” Lee whispered, nipping at Will’s neck. “Now and fast.” 

“Not here,” Will replied. He started towards the bedroom knowing that Watari would have supplied it for them as well. He twisted when they neared the bed so he landed on his back with Lee on top of him. “Where’s the lube?” 

“In one of the drawers where it normally is.” 

“Find it and strip,” Will ordered. When Lee crawled onto the bed, Will sat up and started to undress. He always wore slacks and dress shirts, much to Lee’s annoyance at times, and it took him longer to disrobe. By the time Will was finished and back on the bed, Lee was naked and stretched for him. 

“Now, Will, we haven’t much time.” 

“Brace yourself.” Will tilted Lee’s hips slightly and plunged home in a single long thrust, rocking his lover forward. Lee dropped to his forearms, resting his head on them, and changed the angle his lover was thrusting. Will’s long fingers gripped the upraised hips to hold them in place as he moved. It was their normal position for when one of them needed fast, hard sex. It was so neither of them would get too carried away and risk losing himself. 

Lee started moaning when the invading erection slid over his prostate and he tried to push back, finding Will’s iron grip wouldn’t let him move at all. It wasn’t uncommon for whichever one of them was on top to take total control of the encounter, Lee was stronger than he looked, and all he could do was submit to Will. 

Will could feel his lover’s body contracting and clenching around his cock as he thrust and me moved father, not wanting to risk leaning forward to stroke his lover’s erection. “Lee, can you reach?” he panted, feeling his own climax starting to build. 

Lee shifted enough that he was able to wrap his hand around his erection and started stroking quickly. The added stimulation pushed him over the edge quickly and he came with a long moan of his lover’s name. Will followed not long after and they collapsed onto the bed together, still linked. “How long before Light Yagami tries to join the task force?” Will asked, his face hidden in his lover’s wild hair. 

“Within the month should the investigation run that long,” Lee replied. “Will you make up a pot of red tea for me while I clean up and change? I fear I’ll need more of it in the next few weeks.” 

“I’ll make sure Watari stocks up, although I am sure he’s already anticipated it.” Will finally pulled back and moved, allowing Lee to roll onto his back. “There are days I wonder if he’s human.” 

“He is,” Lee smiled. He pulled his lover in for one last deep kiss and then sighed. “This should be interesting, to say the least.” 

“The real game, my dear Lee, is just beginning.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Once Will made tea - both red and black - set out the snacks and retreated to his own room, Lee took one last look around the room to ensure there was nothing out of the ordinary, anything out of place, or anything to indicate Will was present. He wouldn’t admit to it, but he was nervous about meeting people, being of a naturally anti-social turn. He heard Watari’s knock followed by the door opening and took a deep breath. He could do this.

He watched the expressions on the faces of the task force as he shuffled into view. “I am L,” he said, scratching his left leg with his right foot.

It was insulting when every member of the task force turned to look at Watari for confirmation, but it was no surprise when Chief Yagami was the first to pull himself together and introduce himself, the rest of the task force following his lead and doing the same. Lee pointed both hands at them, thumbs up, hands forming guns. “Bang!”

“Huh? Is this your idea of a joke?”

“If I were Kira, you’d be dead Soichiro Yagami of the NPA,” Lee said in his normal monotone, hands back in his jean pockets. “All Kira needs to murder someone is knowledge of their name and face. So let’s be careful about telling strangers our names.”

“He needs to know their names?” Matsuda asked quietly. “I knew about faces, but did anyone ever mention names?”

“Every major criminal whose name is unknown, or was misreported remains alive,” Chief Yagami said.

“But if that’s the only basis,” Matsuda said.

_I wonder what his IQ is,_ Lee thought, _and how did he end up on the task force in the first place?_ “Rather than standing around talking, why don’t we sit down?” he said aloud. “Please turn off your cell phones, laptops and any other electronic devices you have and leave them on that table there.”

“What? Do you think we have our phones set on talk so someone outside can listen in?” Aizawa demanded.

“Just do as he says, Aizawa,” Chief Yagami said.

“Well, we knew he was cautious, but does he really trust us?” Matsuda asked.

“Oh, it’s not that,” Lee commented as he perched in a chair and settled in. “I just can’t stand it if someone’s cell phone rings when I’m trying to talk.” He shifted slightly and reached for a sugar cube. “Now, a few more things; the rooms beyond that archway are off limits to all but Watari and myself. I drink an usual blend of tea for my health, please be sure you do not accidentally drink any as it will harm you. Do not write down anything I say here, just keep it in your heads. And don’t call me L anymore. You can call me Ryuzaki from now on. These are all important security measures. Now all of you, please sit down.” 

“Hey, I’ve just had an idea. If we know that Kira needs to know names and faces, then can’t we tell the media to omit those from their crime coverage?” Matsuda asked. “That could limit the number of victims.”

Lee glanced over at Matsuda, once again wondering about the man’s intellect. “If we do that, ordinary people will be killed,” he said.

“Ordinary people?” Mogi asked.

“Why’s that?” Aizawa added.

“Kira is childish and hates losing,” Lee replied, stirring sugar into his red tea. “And I’m also childish and hate to lose; that’s how I know.”

“L...no, Ryuzaki, could you explain that a little more clearly?” Yagami asked.

It was the point in the case where both Lee and Will knew that things were going to get tricky. They had to tread carefully so that the NPA task force didn’t realize that all the FBI deaths were fake, a tool to shrink the task force to the most dedicated officers. Then they had to ensure that no one found out about Will until the right moment, otherwise everything really would fall apart. Lee was going to have to play a careful balancing act from that point on.

He ignored Chief Yagami’s question and sipped his tea. “Do you mind if I share my thoughts on this case with you?” Lee asked instead. “Kira is one person, acting alone. He had access to task force information.”

“But, what’s your basis for deciding he’s acting alone?” Aizawa interrupted.

_Am I surrounded by impatient idiots?_ Lee thought with a sigh.

“Hold one, Aizawa,” Yagami said. “Let Ryuzaki finish, and once we’ve heard everything he has to say, then we can all ask him questions.”

“Uh, right, Sir,” Aizawa said.

“He needs knowledge of his victim’s name and face to commit murder, and he can control the time of death, as well as the victim’s actions before death, to a certain extent. Now please keep those points in mind and listen carefully to what I say next. December fourteenth, twelve FBI agents enter Japan. December nineteenth, Kira uses imprisoned criminals to carry out what are clearly tests of his ability to control victim’s actions before they die. In other words, within just five days, Kira became aware of the FBI’s presence. He felt threatened, and in order to eliminate all the agents in Japan - whose number and names and faces he couldn’t have known - he uses criminal to test how far he could control his victim’s actions. December twenty-seventh, using the results of his tests, he gets all twelve agents to receive a file with their names and photographs, and succeeds in killing them all. This proves that he needed to conceal from us which agent’s file he had seen - that is to say, we can assume he had fairly close contact with one of the agents. The bodies of all twelve agents were found in Tokyo. From December nineteenth to twenty-seventh a total of twenty-three wanted, former or suspected criminals in Tokyo died of heart failure. And that’s just the victims we know about. These victims were clearly unlike Kira’s targets so far. And that means to eliminate the FBI agents, Kira needed to kill some people, even if they weren’t class-A criminals. and the large number of victims indicates that he wanted to conceal which ones those were. He probably only needed a few. The eight day gap between the tests and FBI murders was to give the agents time to probe others, so as to draw suspicion away from himself. However, we can be sure that during those five days, he was among those being probed by the FBI in Japan. Kira went to a lot of trouble to get the names and photographs of all twelve agents. To send that file to all the agents, he first needed to get it to one of them. The FBI has sent me computer records showing the order in which the agents received the file. I have those here, as well as other data, but they can’t leave this room.”

“That’s great, if we know this much, we can get him, even with just the seven of us,” Matsuda exclaimed.

“First we look for contact between those 23 heart attack victims,” Ukita said.

“Right, let’s form two teams, one traces the agents’ movements, the other traces the victims,” Aizawa said.

“So, any questions?” Lee asked.

“There aren’t many people who had access to task force information and were being probed by the FBI in the first five days,” Matsuda said.

Lee watched closely, thumb in mouth, wondering if any of the NPA agents would realize the documents and files were fakes. He and Will had used Raye Penber’s name as following some personnel as well, including the Yagami family. They were hoping that they’d be able to go a step further and focus more closely on Light Yagami officially.

“I have a question for you, Ryuzaki,” Chief Yagami said. “Earlier you said you hate losing. By showing your face to us, aren’t you admitting that Kira defeated you?”

“Yes, by showing myself, and the loss of those FBI agents’ lives, means I lost,” Lee said. “But I’ll win in the end. Like yourselves, this is the first time I’ve staked my life on a contest. Let’s show him, those of us risking our lives, that the good guys always win.”

The team perked up for a moment, each seemingly cheered by Lee’s words, only to deflate as he continued. “Great, so first, to be sure that none of you is Kira, I’d like to speak to each of you alone.”

“Ryuzaki’s right,” Chief Yagami said. “If Kira was in the task force to start with, it stands to reason he’d remain in it now.”

“And if he remained, he’s seen Ryuzaki’s face,” Matsuda said.

Lee went back to his favorite window and stared out at the city lights. He really didn’t think it was necessary to even question the remaining NPA agents, none of them seemed even close enough to being intelligent enough to be Kira, but he needed to be sure.  
****

“I’m very sorry for interrogating each of you like that, but now I can say Kira is not here among us.”

“Ryuzaki, what makes you so sure of that” Chief Yagami asked.

“Well, to put it simply, I had prepared a little trick to test whether you were Kira,” Lee said. “But I didn’t even feel the need to use it on any of you.”

The beeping of Lee’s cell phone interrupted any replies that task force might have made. “Excuse me,” he said, flipping it open. He listened for a moment. “Fine. We’ve just finished, too. Use your own key to let yourself in.” Lee stood and put his phone away. “Watari is here and will talk to you for a moment. Excuse me.” He picked up his tea and walked through the arch to Will’s room and perched in a chair. “They are all idiots, Will, especially Matsuda.”

“Then we won’t have to worry they’ll see through our blind,” Will replied. He took the mug of red tea and sipped it, making a face at how much sugar there was. “Watari has the video tapes you asked for along with the items and paperwork in question. We’re ready to move whenever you want.”

“That will be one of the hardest things to convince the task force to do,” Lee said. “We may have to make our move without their knowledge and consent.”

“As I said, we will move when you want,” Will smiled. “I’ll work all the case requests that come in until the Kira investigation is finished, Ryuzaki.”

“I know you do not care for the name,” the younger detective sighed.

“It is more that I do not care for the memories associated with it,” Will said. “I do agree we need to be cautious.”

“Ryuzaki, they are ready for you,” Watari said from the doorway.

“Thank you, Watari.” Lee kissed Will softly and shuffled back out into the main room. He perched back into his chair and poured some more red tea. “There’s food and tea on the table there. Please feel free to help yourself at any time,” he said. “Thanks to Watari, I’ve been able to review the available video footage of all the FBI agents’ deaths except one. It look longer to obtain these tapes.”

“These are the last moments of Agent Raye Penber,” Watari said, putting a plate of chocolate cake down in front of Lee.

Lee picked out four tapes seemingly at random and handed them to Matsuda. Then he turned his attention to the TV monitors in front of him, and picked up his fork. “So he enters through a turnstile on the west side of Shinjuku Station at 1511. That matches what’s printed on the back of his pass. It’s not the clearest image, but that’s definitely Raye Penber. We don’t have to send this to the lab to see that. Very strange. He gets on the train at 1513. He dies the moment he gets off at 1645. One full circle on the Yamanote Line Loop takes and hour, and he was there for an hour and a half. But no other ticket was found on him, and nothing is printed on his prepaid card to indicate he got out and reentered. He gets on the train at 1513. Even if he was shadowing someone at this time, this image isn’t clear enough to figure out who it might be. And right before he died, Raye Penber received the file with the names and faces of all the FBI agents in Japan on his computer at 1521. That’s just eight minutes after he boarded. Penber sat on that train for an hour and a half with the file on him. Kira can control people’s actions right before they die, so I suppose we could just say that’s the reason any of these agents acted strangely that day, but, what happened to the envelope?”

“Huh?” Aizawa leaned towards one of the monitors. “An envelope?”

“At the turnstile and on the platform, he’s holdings something like a manila envelope,” Lee replied.

“Hey! You’re right, he’s definitely holding an envelope,” Aizawa said. “He’s got it over here too. I can’t believe you spotted that, Ryuzaki.”

“There was nothing like an envelope found on his body though,” Chief Yagami said.

“Which would mean he left it on the train,” Ryuzaki said, sipping his tea.

“Maybe.....the envelope contained a file of the FBI agents in Japan,” Yagami started.

“And Kira got it from him, then made Penber get off and killed him,” Matsuda exclaimed.

_Why me? I really wish Will could join me, if only so I don’t have to suffer idiots on my own,_ Lee sighed to himself. “No. Penber only got the file at 1521. He couldn’t have had it before he boarded. Get every station on the Yamanote Line to give you all the footage they have for December twenty-seventh. And, this last image of Raye Penber, to me, it looks like he’s desperately trying to look back into the train.”

“And if he is, that’s a clue?” Yagami asked.

“Wouldn’t it be interesting if Kira was there?” Lee said. He couldn’t believe how easily things were falling into place. The envelope in question was with Will; it had held Penber’s notebook and papers on the Kira case.

“You couldn’t be...” Yagami said.

“I agree, it isn’t likely. If Kira can murder from afar, why would he bother going there?” Lee sighed. “Still, he might have figured that’s what we’d think, and taken the risk of coming out into the open.” He sipped his tea, draining the cup. “Well, even if Kira was on this train, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t let himself be captured on a security camera. A public place like this, he would have checked the camera locations in advance and used the blind spots, if any. If not, he’d hide behind someone. But if he is captured on camera with it, we could call him in as a material witness.”

“Excuse me, Ryuzaki,” Watari said, coming back into the room, an envelope in his hands. “This just arrived at the front desk, fowarded to me. I believe it is something you should see.”

Lee took the envelope between his forefinger and thumb and stood. “Aizawa-san, you keep searching for a connection between the FBI agents and those heart attack victims,” he said. “While Yagami-san and Matsuda concentrate on what Raye Penber was up to.”

He walked back into Will’s room. “Watari just gave me this,” he said. “Look at the address.

“It came through Wammy’s network,” Will said. He paused the video he’d been studying and leaned back in his chair. “How is it going out there?”

“They’re all idiots. Will, look where this letter originated, it was here in Japan,” Lee said. “Why would I receive a letter from someone here?”

“Perhaps it is one of our network with news on the Kira case,” Will said. “The modern post makes it impossible for me to learn anything from an envelope. What of the enclosure?”

“Naomi Misora,” Lee mused, scanning the paper. “I know that name, although I cannot place it. Will?”

Will switched to another computer and input a few commands. “She’s a former FBI agents who worked with you in the past, including the LA BB serial murder case,” he said. “According to this, she’s left the Bureau to marry Raye Penber.”

“She says that Raye Penber was closing in on a suspect in the Kira case and that’s why he died,” Lee said. “Will, if she decides to try and finish his work, she could be in danger. We need to find and speak with her.”

“With how long the Wammy network can take with letters, it could be too late,” Will replied. “But I’ll do my best. If nothing else, we should not let their sacrifice be in vain.”

“You’re right, get ready to move out,” Lee said. “I want you to search Light Yagami’s room before Watari installs the cameras. Find me something that we’re on the right track.”

Will reached over and cupped his lover’s face softly. “You know you will solve this case, right?” he asked.

“I know, but how many more must die before I do?” Lee asked. He kissed Will and moved to rejoin the task force. “Raye Penber’s fiancee was in Japan with him when he died,” he announced. “You can see for yourself that she believes Penber was going to confront Kira.”

“We need to talk to her,” Yagami said.

“She has vanished,” Lee sighed. He glanced over at a choking noise. “Matsuda, I did tell you not to drink my tea.”

“That takes like blood,” Matsuda exclaimed. “I need water.”

“There myst be some way we can track this letter,” Yagami said, ignoring Matsuda. “May I see the envelope, Ryuzaki?”

“It was mailed here in Tokyo and entered my personal network,” Lee replied, holding it out. “Watari, will you see what you can do, please?”

Watari inclined his head and left the room, heading through the arch. “What’s our next move, Ryuzaki?” Yagami asked.

“Haley Belle was the first person to receive the file. Penber called him minutes before that. Belle then sent Penber the file right away, so the one who wanted the file first could have been Penber. That’s very significant,” Lee said, nibbling on his thumb. “Then there’s his unusual behavior on the Yamanote Line, and now his fiancee has gone missing. There’s something there. We’re narrowing our investigation down to those Raye Penber was probing before December nineteenth, when Kira started conducting tests on prisoners. That’s a small group of people. However, since it is possible that Kira is one of them, calling them in for questioning is not going to work. It’s too dangerous. Our focus will be two NPA personnel and their families. Penber reported there were no grounds for suspicion for any of them but, nevertheless, inside one of those two we will place listening devices.”

“What? This Japan! That’s totally illegal,” Matsuda yelled.

“Yeah, that’s going too far, Ryuzaki,” Aizawa added.

“So you won’t risk your jobs? I thought you were risking your lives for this,” Lee said blandly.

“Who were the two NPA personnel that Penber was probing?” Yagami asked.

Matsuda hurried to check, but seemed to shocked to answer. Lee turned around. “Deputy-Director-General Kitamura and his family. And Detective-Superintendent Yagami and his family. I’d like to place bugs and hidden cameras in those two homes.”

“Ryuzaki, what is the probability of Kira being in one of these families?” Chief Yagami asked.

“Ten percent, no, five percent,” Lee replied.

“Just five percent?” Matsuda asked.

“It should be at least fifty percent for that extreme a step,” Aizawa added.

“No. Our investigation hasn’t turned up anything close to a suspect so far,” Yagami snapped. “Even a probability of one percent is better than that, and needs to be scrutinized...” He paused and took a deep breath. “I find it extremely galling to say the least, to have my own family placed under suspicion. So, very well, you have my permission. But if you do this, I insist you go all the way. I want bugs and cameras in the bathrooms, hallways, every inch of the house so that nothing is missed.”

“Thank you, that’s exactly what I plan to do,” Lee said evenly. He could understand what the chief was feeling and toned out the argument between the task force members. They wouldn’t be able to understand how badly they needed those cameras in the Yagami house. “As a courtesy to Yagami-san,” Lee said as he perched back on the sofa, “surveillance of the Yagami home will be carried out by him and myself only while the rest of you take turns doing the following. Two people keep watch over the Kitamura house, one person mans the NPA office and one person looks through the Yamanote Line security videos to check if anyone from the Kitamura or Yagami families is pictured.”

“We can begin tomorrow,” Watari said coming back into the main room. “Once we are sure no one is home. Do you need more tea, Ryuzaki?”

“Yes, thank you, and some more cake as well. I’ll take it in the other room.”


	8. Chapter 8

Will and Watari left early the next morning, before the task force arrived, so no one would see Will. Their first stop was the Kitamura house, followed by the Yagami house.

“Ryuzaki is suffering,” Watari commented as they waited for Mrs. Yagami to leave. “He’s never been around so many people before. I’m concerned.”

“I can tell,” Will said. “Although I wish you wouldn’t use that name when we’re alone.”

“My apologies, I forgot how much you hate it,” Watari smiled. “The tea may not be enough, Will. You may have to take him out to eat tonight.”

“How would you explain that to the task force? Even if you brought him something, they would still be able to smell it.”

“Young Matsuda has already tried the red tea,” Watari sighed. “I believe we need to keep an eye on him.”

“None of them are intelligent enough to guess the truth,” Will said. “Especially Matsuda.” He glanced towards the house. “Is that not Yagami’s wife?”

“It is, let us get to work.”

Will left his shoes in the entryway and went immediately up the stairs to Light’s room. He noticed the piece of paper in the crack between the door and frame and smiled. “So obvious a ploy, young Yagami,” he said softly. Opening the door he heard a soft snap, almost inaudible, and glanced down to find pencil lead on the floor. “Impressive.”

The room was about as he was expecting; neat, organized and full of books. Will started with the bookshelves and checked all the books, amused when he found hidden magazines. “Tasteless,” he muttered, turning to the desk. The obviously placed diary puzzled him. Will flipped through it, finding the pages completely empty. “Another blind, perhaps? Then let us see what else is hidden here.” A closer inspection of the drawer showed the dimensions were off and a small hole in the bottom. It wasn’t difficult to deduce that the ink cartridge from a pen was the key to that little puzzle, and Will proceeded carefully. 

“Death Note?” he asked, puzzled. There wasn’t enough time to study the notebook at the house, so he took it and placed it on the desk, taking careful pictures of each page. Then he put it back and made sure there was no trace of his activities.

“May I proceed in here, Will?” Watari asked from the doorway.

“Yes, thank you, Watari,” Will replied. “Please let me know when you’re finished so I can reset the traps young Yagami has on his door.”  
****

Will waited in the lobby, reading a newspaper, while Watari continued on up to the room. He made note of every article on Kira, L, or the investigation so he could clip them out later. The case would have its own scrapbook once they returned to London.

“Yes?” he said, answering his phone.

“The task force is away at the moment,” Watari reported. “You are clear to return.”

“Thank you,” Will replied. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

He really didn’t like the idea of using the hotel, but also knew their new facility wasn’t ready for them. It would be so much easier for both him and Lee to eat once they were more isolated, with more space to move around. “Lee?”

“How did it go?”

“Light Yagami is going to exceptional lengths to check if anyone enters his room whilst he’s away.” Will sat down next to his lover and picked up the mug of what looked like thick wine. “Watari?”

“He insisted,” Lee smiled. “It’s harder than I thought it would be, Will. We need to finish this case quickly.

“There, I believe, I have good news.” Will outlined the trap in the desk and the notebook he’d found inside it. “I’ll upload the pictures and review them. From what I saw, however, it is possible that this is how Kira kills.”

“But again, we’d need more proof. He can simply claim that he’s keeping notes on the case, searching for a pattern in their death,” Lee said.

“I’ll do some research to see if this Death Note is available anywhere online, or in Tokyo,” Will said. “It felt wrong, Lee. I don’t know how else to explain it.”

“I understand. I’ll come check with you in a bit,” Lee said. “The task force is due back and now is not the time to reveal your presence, as much as I want to. I need someone who is smarter than a high school student.”

Will leaned over and kissed Lee deeply. Lee moaned and moved so he was in his lover’s lap, tongue twining with its mate. “No time,” Will whispered. He nipped at Lee’s neck and pressed a kiss to the cool skin. “Soon, my precious Lee. Soon.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Lee replied.  
****

The monitors were on and showing various parts of the Yagami household when the task force returned. Only Chief Yagami walked in to join Ryuzaki in front of them. The others stayed in the outer room to take up their jobs there.

“Light Yagami,” Ryuzaki said when the young man in question appeared on the screens. “According to the person who installed the cameras, he’s checking to see if anyone goes into his room while he’s gone. Other than that, his room held nothing suspicious.”

“So he is. I didn’t realize he went to such lengths,” Chief Yagami said. “Might there be something in there that he wants no one to see?”

“Well, considering he’s seventeen, it isn’t all that unusual,” Lee said. “I’ve done it myself for no reason at all.” He sipped his tea and then picked up a fork to start on the cake in front of him. “Oh, and Yagami-san, I hear your son is interested in the Kira case, and is following it closely. Have you ever shared any information with him?”

“Of course not. I did tell my family that I was heading the task force, but I would never, ever divulge confidential police information,” Chief Yagami exclaimed. “Of course, I’ve hardly been home since the case started, and when I’m there, all I do is sleep.”

“All right,” Lee said. _So, based off of that statement it seems that Light Yagami had no business on his father’s computer. I wonder how Will is coming with those pictures. Now, I have to find a reason to invite Light Yagami to join us, if he hasn’t tried already._ “Yagami-san, I know your son wishes to follow you into the NPA. Has he asked to help us on the case?”

“He did, but I forbid him from trying,” Chief Yagami said. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I see,” Lee said. His focus shifted back to the monitors when Light appeared again. He put his fork down on the now empty plate and started nibbling on his right thumb. Light flopped down on his bed and pulled out a a book. Lee had to try not to laugh at how obvious a trick it was when the young man started flipping through a book full of swimsuit models.

“This is the last thing I ever imagined my son doing,” Chief Yagami said.

“He’s seventeen, it’s normal, but to me, it looks like he’s making a show of saying he was checking if anyone entered his room because he has books like that stashed inside,” Lee said. _Not to mention his complete lack of physical reaction. That’s not normal for a seventeen year old male. I’ll have to ask Will what else he found in Light Yagami’s room._

“Ryuzaki, don’t tell me my son is a suspect.”

“Yes, he is. I’ve placed bugs and cameras in your house and the Kitamura home because everyone in those homes is a suspect.”

“But why Light?”

Watari came in and placed a large chocolate pudding in front of Lee. “Let me know how this tastes, Ryuzaki,” he said. “I’ve added something new.”

“Thank you, Watari,” Lee smiled. He could already smell what was in the pudding and it made his mouth water. “Yagami-san, consider the facts we know about Kira and then consider your son.”

“There is no evidence my son is Kira.”

“The love and devotion of a father is something I’ve never know,” Lee said, trying to eat the pudding at a steady pace. “Your son is very fortunate, Yagami-san.”

They fell silent as they studied the monitors, both looking for different things. Finally, after an hour, Lee stood. “I’ll be back in a moment, Yagami-san. I need to check on something.” He took another serving of pudding and padded off through the arch and into Will’s room. “How is it coming?” he asked. Lee moved a chair over next to his lover, perched and started on the pudding. “Watari created a new recipe. Here.”

Will took the offered bite, swallowed and smiled. “He’s very creative when it comes to making sure you eat properly,” he said. “This Death Note interests me greatly, Lee. On the surface it does appear to just be a notebook from a novelty store, a joke, that Light Yagami is using while researching the Kira case.”

“But?”

“Look here.” Will opened a window on the larger computer monitor and clicked to zoom in. “This was chilling.”

The entry read - Sherlock Holmes. After destroying all the evidence in the Kira case he steps into traffic and is hit by a car. - 

“Kira,” Lee breathed. “Will, this is enough to question him. He tried to kill you.”

“Footsteps.” Will quickly shut down all the monitors and turned back to the case in America he was finishing up.

“What the hell is this?” Chief Yagami exclaimed.

“I could ask you the same question, Yagami-san,” Lee said softly. “I told you this area is off-limits to everyone but Watari and myself. There is no excuse for your invading my space in such a manner.”

“My family has gone to bed,” Chief Yagami said. “And I wanted to tell you I’m going to do the same.”

“You could have informed Watari or left me a note, Yagami-san. I find this invasion unforgivable.”

“Ryu,” Will said softly.

“Who is this man and what is he doing here?”

“My name is John,” Will replied calmly, using his old friend’s first name. “I’m a detective as well, here helping Ryuzaki with his case load so he can focus his attentions on the Kira case.”

“John’s presence here must remain a secret from everyone, Yagami-san,” Lee said.

“Why? Don’t you trust us?”

Lee spun his chair around and looked at the older man. “I did,” he said softly, “but now I may have to revise my opinion.”

“My apologies, Ryuzaki.” Watari appeared in the doorway. “I stepped out for a moment to collect the evening periodicals for John.”

“It isn’t your fault, Watari,” Lee said. “What did you need?”

“There’s something wrong with the Yagami family,” Watari said. “Their body temperatures are dropping.”

Chief Yagami ran out of the room shouting for his team. Will and Lee looked at each other. “All of them?” Lee finally asked.

“No. Young master Yagami seems to be fine,” Watari replied.

“Will, pull up the footage from Light Yagami’s room and review it, please,” Lee said, nibbling his thumb. “It seems that Kira just killed his immediate family and we need to find out why.”

“This could be the move to get him on the task force,” Will pointed out. 

“Then we welcome him,” Lee said. “We’ll welcome him like the spider welcomed the fly.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Lee and Watari arrived at the hospital, the young detective stayed towards the back where he could watch and listen without being seen. Watari went to find the doctor in charge of the Yagami women to learn exactly what had happened. Lee wasn’t surprised to see Light Yagami and his father standing together, but was mystified by the fact that they were arguing.

“No, I absolutely forbid it, Light,” Chief Yagami was saying.

“Dad, Kira just killed Mom and Sayu,” Light protested. “How am I supposed to sit at home safe while the only family I have left is risking his life trying to catch the killer?”

“Because I need to know you’re safe. I need to know I have a reason to keep fighting. Light, we don’t know what happened to your mother and sister. We shouldn’t jump to the conclusion that it was Kira. There could be another explanation.”

Except that you are speaking with Kira now, and he knows who he killed and why, Lee thought.

“There isn’t one. They were murdered because you’re working the Kira case,” Light said.

“Then why not kill you too?” Chief Yagami asked. “Why wouldn’t Kira take away my whole family at the same time?”

“Yagami-san,” Lee said, moving forward, “while I agree with you that this is a highly dangerous investigation, I believe that Light would be a valuable asset to the team.”

“Ryuzaki, now is not the time,” Chief Yagami began, rubbing his face.

“It is the perfect time because this tells us we’re getting close,” Lee interrupted. “Your family was asleep, so it is possible Kira is in the other house.”

“Asleep? Other house? Dad, who is this guy?” Light asked, puzzled.

“I am L,” Lee said before Chief Yagami had a chance to answer. He watched Light’s face carefully, but didn’t see a reaction.

“I do not want my son involved in the investigation.”

“Yagami-san, he’s unknown, and within a week we will have a new, completely secure headquarters,” Lee said evenly. “Light could move into one of the rooms, aid the investigation and not be in danger.”

“Do you still think he’s Kira?” Chief Yagami demanded.

“Wait, you think I’m Kira?” Light asked.

“Ryuzaki does. I don’t, Light. I know you’d never hurt anyone, especially your mother and sister.”

“As I do not have enough data, the estimate remains the same,” Lee said. “The fact remains, within a week he will be welcome to join the task force.” 

Lee turned and shuffled off. He’d told Watari to stay away from Light at all costs, he didn’t want to risk the one man who always looked out for him, even after Will came into his life. He heard running footsteps behind him and stopped. “Yes, Light?” he asked, not turning around.

“Are you really L?” Light asked.

“I am an L,” Lee replied. “Or, rather, I am the one called L for this case.”

“I’ve been curious since this whole thing began, what does L stand for?”

“Why couldn’t it be a real name?” Lee asked. “A name passed from one detective to another so there is always an L watching over the world?”

“It should still stand for something,” Light protested.

Lee finally turned and looked at the younger man. “So curious,” he said. “It means Lex Ferenda, future law, or what the law should be. You’re correct that it could never be a proper name.”

“So why not just tell me that in the first place?” Light sighed into the silence. “Never mind. I want to join the task force, no matter what my dad says.”

“I never had parents,” Lee commented, “so I cannot understand what it is you’ve lost. However, it seems like you should listen to and respect your father’s wishes.”

“I can’t. I know that Kira murdered my family to make my father leave the investigation, to scare him off, only his pride won’t let him give up.”

“And if I told you that you’re one of my main suspects for being Kira?” Lee asked. “What would you want to do then?”

“I want to prove to you that I’m not,” Light said. “Do whatever you want to me to make you see that I just want to bring this killer to justice.”

“I’ll be in touch,” Lee said. “You should rejoin your father, Light. Even if you do not see it, he needs you badly right now.”  
****

Will was stretched out on the bed resting when Lee and Watari returned. Lee nodded his thanks to Watari and went to join his lover. “Their names were both in the Death Note,” Will commented. “Entered over a week ago. Both died painlessly, according to the entry.”

“I have to admit I did not see this happening.” Lee kicked off his hated shoes and slipped onto the bed, curling up with his lover. “Kira is making plays off the board, Will. It’s getting harder for me to anticipate what he will do next.”

“Will he be joining us at our new building?”

“I believe so,” Lee said. “His father has forbidden him from the investigation, but I saw the look in Light’s eyes. He will do anything to get to me.”

“He’s already proved that,” Will sighed. “How could anyone kill their family so ruthlessly? I will never understand the underworkings of the criminal mind.”

“Indeed. You would still expect that any normal human being would exhibit some kind of change in their expressions or behavior while killing someone,” Lee agreed. “That can only mean that Kira’s psychological state has already reached the divine level. He’s judging sinners without batting an eye, but this isn’t divine judgement, it’s the work of a childish killer playing at being god.”

“Lee, you do realize that when we arrest Light there’s a possibility his father will try something,” Will said. “I do not believe that Chief Yagami will believe his son, his last remaining family member, is Kira without solid proof.”

“I know, and I think that we’ll have to trick Light into killing someone in front of his father to prove that Light is Kira,” Lee said. “While you and I have made all the connections and have seen the results of your meeting with Kira on the bus, no one else is going to believe it.”

“You mean we need to get him to try and kill one of us,” Will sighed. “How will you keep Watari safe as the case progresses?”

“I’ve already instructed him to remain here when we move to the new building,” Lee said. “It’s one thing to allow Kira to see our faces, but I am unwilling to risk Watari. He’s not happy about staying behind, but I believe he also understands why he must do so.”

Will propped his head up in one hand and looked down at his young lover. “You know how he frets about you when he’s away. Watari is convinced that I cannot take care of you properly.”

“How long did you argue about taking me to your bed?”

“A little over a year, I believe,” Will smiled. “He was against it for the obvious reasons, and a few that hadn’t even occurred to me but, in the end, he relented.”

“Only because I saw how it would benefit L,” Watari commented from the doorway. “You must admit you weren’t exactly known for caring about people, Holmes.”

“Yes indeed,” Will smiled. “Watson, you and my precious Lee are the only three people to touch my heart so deeply.”

“Did you need something, Watari?” Lee asked.

“Only to see if either of you needed anything before I retired for the night,” Watari replied. “I’ll make up more pudding for you to take to the new headquarters and I’ll also collect the periodicals for you, Will, so you can focus on the investigation.”

Lee sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. “Watari, I need you safe more than anything else,” he said. “I’ve invited Kira to join our investigation and I cannot risk you becoming a bargaining chip in his power play. I will only be able to truly focus if I know you’re safe.”

“You should worry more about yourself,” Watari scolded. “Both of you should.”

“We’ll be fine,” Lee replied. “All of us will come out of this case alive.”


	10. Chapter 10

SEVEN DAYS LATER.....

“Our new facility is ready,” Lee commented as he joined Will in the larger computer room. “Watari has notified the task force and has moved to a new hotel for the time being. He’ll clean out the room once we’re gone.”

“i’m ready when you are,” Will replied. “Lee, is it possible that Chief Yagami told his son about the cameras in the house?”

“What do you man?” Lee perched on a chair and leaned forward.

“I’ll concede the point that Kira is smart enough to deduce the presence of cameras on his own and that’s the reason we still have no firm evidence that we can show the task force,” Will said. “However, I’ve noticed something else that seems off.”

“Besides Ryuk?” Lee asked. He wasn’t able to see what was mostly likely a shinigami that Will said hung out with Light, mainly asking for apples, but trusted his lover. Will believed it was because he’d touched the Death Note and Lee hadn’t, a hypothesis they were anxious to test.

“Indeed,” Will smiled. “What do most seventeen year olds do at some point during the week?”

“Obtain sexual release,” Lee said immediately. “I noticed his lack of physical response when he was looking at those revolting pictures. Is it possible he’s gay?”

“I don’t think so. I believe that Light Yagami does not possess the emotions that would allow him to become aroused or obtain release unless it was a forced encounter,” Will said. “Taking the Kira personality into account, I believe that rape would be the only type of encounter Light would find interesting or satisfying.”

Lee nibbled on his thumb. “Because of the power and control involved,” he said. “I wonder if he has realized that about himself yet?”

“I believe not, although we should question him about his preferences if we have a chance,” Will said. He tilted his head. “The task force is here.”

“Then I should go greet them as Watari is gone,” Lee said. “Is there red tea ready?”

“In your usual pot.”

Lee nodded and shuffled out into the main room. He perched in his normal chair and poured himself a mug of red tea before reaching for the sugar cubes. “Good morning,” he said. “As our new headquarters is ready, Watari will no longer be joining us. He has another assignment to complete.”

“Ryuzaki, does this mean you found Kira?” Chief Yagami asked. The week had not been good to him. It looked like he’d barely slept and hadn’t been eating. “Do we know who killed my family?”

“I’ve studied the tapes we got from the bugs and cameras over the past week numerous times,” Lee said, picking up a piece of chocolate. “My conclusion is that there was no suspicious activity seen in anyone in either household. We’ll remove the cameras.” 

“So no suspect after all,” Matsuda groaned.

“I thought we were on the right track with Raye Penber’s targets,” Mogi said.

“Well, none of them was on the Yamanote Line videos,” Aizawa pointed out.

“Don’t give up. All right, so we’re back at square one,” Chief Yagami said firmly. “We’ll just have to put our minds to starting over.”

“Please don’t misunderstand me,” Lee said. “I only said no suspicious activity was observed. Even if one of them is Kira, they simply aren’t making any mistakes. They’re putting criminals to death as always, without showing us how.”

“So you’re saying one of them might be Kira after all?” Chief Yagami demanded.

“As I said, there’s a five percent probability.” Lee sipped his tea and tuned out the argument from the task force. They were merely rehashing what they had said before, and Lee really didn’t like redundancy. He was more concerned about how to trick Light into revealing that he was, in fact, Kira. It would have to be done in such a way that no one would see it coming, not even the suspect. Lee was planning to ask the younger man to move into the new investigation headquarters, a move he knew Chief Yagami would protest, but Lee thought Kira might just take the bait. Living with the enemy was the perfect way to learn a real name, the last thing he’d need to kill L, the one person really standing in his way.

His phone beeping silenced the room. He took it out of his pocket in the normal way and held it up to his ear. “Yes, hello?”

“Ryu, it’s me. You need to turn on Sakura TV now. Watari just alerted me to it.”

“Yagami-san, will you turn the television on, please?” Lee asked. “Sakura TV is broadcasting something Watari believes we need to see.”

“I’ll keep watch back here and I’m recording,” Will said. “Let me know if you need me out there.”

“I will,” Lee said. He turned off the phone and focused on the TV where the new anchors were preparing to show a message from Kira. If this is really true, they’re right, Lee thought taking everything in. Nobody besides Kira could do that, but it makes me wonder why they didn’t notify the police. Could this all be for the ratings?

“I am Kira,” a voice announced on the TV.

_Fuzzy, machine-garbled voice and handwritten letters, obviously recorded on a home video camera._ Lee nibbled on his thumb. _Gothic font of the same type I use. Is that out of rivalry or is that all he could come up with? Either way, this is too childish, is that on purpose?_ “We should make them stop this broadcast or something terrible is going to happen.”

The task force members scrambled for their phones and found it was hopeless; all the lines were either busy or turned off. 

“Damn it, then I’m going over there to stop it myself,” Ukita finally exclaimed, running out of the hotel room.

“No one else move,” Lee ordered, eyes still glued to the broadcast. “Now is not the time for rash actions.”

“Where’s the chief?” Matsuda asked.

Ryuzaki accidentally bit through his thumb. “Matsuda, try his cell phone,” he said, sucking on the wound. “Aizawa, see if you can get Ukita back here. We need to move calmly and assess before we act, or Kira will indeed win.”

“How can you be so calm?” Aizawa demanded. “Kira is trying to take the world hostage and you’re sitting there sucking your thumb.”

“I do not want to get blood everywhere,” Lee replied. “I am calm because I must, not because I wish to be.”

All heads in the room turned back to the TV when it was announced someone collapsed in front of the station. There was a familiar body lying motionless in front of the door. “Ukita,” Aizawa yelled. “Oh my god, Kira got him.”

“Aizawa-san, if you go over there now, you’ll only get killed,” Lee said.

“Are you telling me to sit here and watch TV?”

“I am trying to tell you to calm down and be realistic,” Lee said. “I want to stop this as much as you do, and if we manage to confiscate the entire package, the way it was sent could help lead us to Kira, but if Ukita was murdered by Kira, whoever goes there now will end up dead as well.”

“The chief isn’t answering his phone,” Matsuda reported.

“Thank you, Matsuda, please keep trying.”

“This means the phony IDs didn’t work,” Aizawa said. “Kira knows our real names. There’s no other explanation.”

“That might be true, but if you’re right, it would make more sense for Kira to murder everyone on the task force,” Lee said. “I deduced that Kira needed to know someone’s name and face to kill them, but from seeing this, I would have to conclude that seeing their faces alone could be enough.” _And Kira is at the TV station or somewhere close by. I wonder._ “I need to contact Watari. Please continue to monitor the situation from here. Do not throw your lives away.”

Lee stood and shuffled through the arch into Will’s room. “You’re bleeding,” Will said, not turning from the monitors. “Come here.”

“I lost control of the situation, Will.” Lee held out his thumb and hissed when his lover took it in his mouth. “I believe it is possible Kira is there now, inside the studio or close by.”

“I’ve already hacked and redirected the traffic and security cameras in the area, but haven’t found anything yet,” Will replied. “Put a bandage on that now, Lee. If Kira is inside the building I do not think we have a chance to find him, but I’ll try.”

“Thank you, Will,” Lee said. “I’m sure you’re thinking you’re thinking the same things I am, but we need to sit and compare notes once this is over.”

“We will, Lee.”

“Ryuzaki,” Matsuda yelled from the other room, “someone just drove a police vehicle into the TV station.”

“Chief Yagami,” Will said.

Lee smiled. “How interesting, but we must remind him to value his life. Allowing Kira to kill him is not the way to honor his wife and daughter.”  
****

After Chief Yagami returned to the hotel with all the evidence from Sakura TV, Lee asked that everything except the copies of the videos be sent to the NPA lab for processing. He then showed them the address of their new headquarters and instructed them to meet there the next day.

Will waited until the task force was gone before walking out and joining his lover in the main room. “Why don’t we eat out tonight, Lee?” he asked, stretching. “Then we can head over to the new building and get settled.”

“I am hungry,” Lee admitted with a small smile. “Watari should have everything ready by the time we arrive.”

“Good, then let us go see what we can find.”


End file.
